Lavie Head
Lavie Head (ラヴィ・ヘッド) is the daughter of Georges Head and Rachelle Head; she's also the best friend, Navi, and vanship mechanic to Claus Valca in Last Exile. After the events of Last Exile, she moved to Earth and started a farm with Claus in the manga, Last Exile - Travelers from the Hourglass. Four years later, in the events of the Anti-Luscinia Rebellion, she makes her return in Last Exile - Fam, the Silver Wing. Personality & Character The moody, outspoken redhead is proud of her lineage as seen in her protectiveness of her father's vanship. Unlike Claus, she is relatively reluctant to stay on the Silvana and favors the freedom of the vanship lifestyle. She abhors the use of vanships for military purposes, and deplores Claus's interest in becoming a combat pilot. Along with her friendly nature, she can hold grudges with others. Her feelings for Claus are obviously conflicted. She treats Claus mostly like a dear friend and sibling, sometimes acts the part of nagging but caring wife, insofar as she cooks for him and rustles him out of bed. She seems to have repressed romantic feelings for Claus, judging by the somewhat simmering jealously she feels when Tatiana Wisla starts showing an interest in Claus. This most prominently appears when Claus and Tatiana return to the Silvana with Tatiana wearing Claus's pilot suit. Skills & Abilities Appearance Lavie Head is fifteen years old and has a round face with soft cheeks and large brown eyes. She wears her red hair in a short bob cut. which fits snugly into her pilot's helmet. History Last Exile The same day that Lavie was born, her mother passed away, leaving Lavie to be raised by her father George. Lavie has no idea what her mother looks like, never having seen even a photo of her. When the Valca family moved in next door, she and Claus were raised together, and became best friends. One day, Claus' and Lavie's fathers depart on a ten-star mission, to cross the Grand Stream, from which neither of them ever return. This news is brought to them by an unknown man who was a friend of their fathers. Lavie is orphaned, and one year later Claus' mother dies from stress and exhaustion, orphaning him also. Claus at this time makes the resolution with Lavie to one day cross the Grand Stream together. Claus and Lavie have the houses, and the vanship of their fathers, and little else. They learn to fly the vanship together, Claus as pilot, and Lavie as navi. They sold their houses to protect their father's vanship, then used the vanship to make a living as sky couriers, as their fathers were. Lavie is rather reluctantly dragged along with Claus into his seven-star mission. Last Exile:Travelers From the Hourglass Last Exile:Fam The Silver Wing Lavie once again reappears by waking up Claus on a mountain side with their vanship, saying, "it's time to go". United Peace & Grand Race .]] Restarting what the former Augusta attempted nearly a decade ago, Sārā Augusta restarts the Grand Race in attempts to bring world peace again. Learning about the Grand Race, Claus and Lavie attended to observe the race. Dio originally won the race, but due to the fact he won without a navigator, he was disqualified and Tatiana Wisla was the defaulted winner. Gallery Lavieconcept15.JPG|Page 16 Lavieconcept16.JPG|Page 17 Lavieconcept17.JPG|Page 18 Lavieconcept18.JPG|Page 19 Lavieconcept19.JPG|Page 20 Lavieconcept20.JPG|Page 21 Lavieconcept21.JPG|Page 22 Lavieconcept22.JPG|Page 23 Lavieconcept23.JPG|Page 24 Lavieconcept24.JPG|Page 25 Lavieconcept25.JPG|Page 26 Clauslavieconcept008.jpg|Page 8 Lavieconcept009.jpg|Page 9 Lavieconcept012.jpg|Page 12 Lavieconcept016.jpg|Page 16 Relationships Claus Valca - Notes & Trivia Articles & References External links Category:People of Anatoray Category:Silvana Crew Members Category:Last Exile Characters Category:Fam, The Silver Wing Characters